The beginning
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Minha versão sobre season finale e começo da 6ª temporada... se eu escrevesse Bones... ONE SHOT


Título: **The ****beginning**

Autor: Fernanda

Categoria: **Challenge NFF Maio/2010**, Bones, B&B, missing scene, romance/angst, spoiler season finale, epi 5x22.

Advertências: spoilers, preliminares de sexo

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulo: 1 – One shot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Se tudo pudesse ser diferente. Essa é a minha versão, se eu escrevesse Bones, essa seria minha season finale e começo da 6ª temporada...

_**Aeroporto...**_

_ Desculpe. Não foi possível obter um passe. Eu tive que me esgueirar da base para vir dizer adeus.  
Ouça, Bones, você tem que ter muito cuidado nessa selva da Indonésia, ok?

_ Booth, em uma semana, você estará indo para uma zona de guerra. Por favor, não seja um herói. Por favor, só ... não seja você.

Ele se aproximou mais e segurou sua mão. Temperance estava segurando as lágrimas a todo custo.

_ Um ano a partir de hoje, nos encontraremos no espelho d'água no Shopping. Bem ao lado do...

_ Carrinho de café. Eu sei. Um ano a partir de hoje.

Booth a encarou com tristeza. Ele olhou para suas mãos juntas e pensou... que se dane ! Ele a soltou e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Os lábios dela se abriram para perguntar o que ele pretendia, mas Booth se aproveitou disso e a beijou. Um beijo urgente, desesperado, um verdadeiro beijo de despedida.

Temperance não teve tempo de reagir, o beijo foi tão quente quanto breve, e Booth a soltou. Ela o encarou confusa e surpresa. Os olhos dele estavam marejados, assim como os dela. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas se virou e foi embora. Ela pegou a mala com as mãos trêmulas, e voltou devagar para onde seus amigos estavam.

Todos eles a encaravam boquiabertos. Dayse foi a primeira a quebrar o clima de constrangimento ao sugerir que se apressassem. Elas se despediram novamente e seguiram para os portões de embarque.

_**Nove da noite, apartamento da Temperance...**_

Ela suspirou desanimada, e desligou o telefone. Estivera durante toda a tarde ao telefone, tentando embarcar em outro vôo para a Indonésia, mas sem sucesso. Infelizmente o tempo ainda não tinha melhorado no Havaí, e como todos os vôos tinham essa escala, seu embarque continuava adiado até a manha seguinte.

Temperance foi até a cozinha preparar um chá, quando ouviu a campainha. Ela pensou: "Na certa Ângela resolveu me fazer companhia". Ao abrir a porta, seu coração deu um salto. Booth estava parado diante dela, os cabelos molhados em desalinho.

_ Booth !

_ Eu quase não acreditei quando a Cam me disse que você não tinha embarcado ! Assim que terminei meu turno, tomei um banho e corri pra cá ! – ele disse enquanto entrava no apartamento.

_ Me vôo foi adiado. O mal tempo do Havaí prejudicou todos os vôos com escala na ilha. Eu vou embarcar amanhã de manhã...

Booth sentiu o desapontamento e a raiva invadi-lo. Cam não tinha mencionado nada disso. Ele se sentiu um idiota.

_ Claro. Eu devia ter imaginado... Ok, foi bom te ver de novo, Bones. Boa viagem !

Ele foi andando em direção a saída, deixando-a confusa, pois parecia aborrecido.

_ Espere ! Aonde você vai, Booth ? O que eu disse de errado ?

Ele se voltou para encará-la.

_ Eu apenas pensei que você tivesse desistido dessa loucura, Bones !

_ Por causa do beijo ? – ela perguntou. – Sabe que eu não posso...

_ Não pode o que, Bones ? Encarar o fato de que eu te amo ? – ele disse com raiva. – Eu lido com isso todos os dias. Não é fácil, mas é a realidade ! Desculpe se isso é um fardo pra você !

_ Eu nunca disse isso, Booth ! Eu apenas não posso perder essa oportunidade ! Sweets e Dayse estavam noivos, e ela vai viajar mesmo assim !

Booth passou a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto que ela já conhecia como sendo de nervoso.

_ Por que você muda de idéia tão fácil, Bones ? – ele perguntou de repente. – Como você consegue ?

_ Não sei do que você está falando...

_ Você me pediu para nunca te abandonar ! Agora você está fazendo isso ! Você disse que queria ter um filho ! Agora nem sequer toca mais no assunto ! Por que ?

Temperance se sentiu pressionada e recuou, dando as costas a ele. Não gostava de se sentir assim. Booth tinha o poder de deixá-la vulnerável, quando a pressionava daquela maneira.

_ Me responda, Bones ! Por que você desistiu do bebê ?

_ Foi você quem desistiu, Booth ! Não eu ! – ela respondeu irritada. – Você desistiu de me ajudar ! Você sabe que eu jamais teria um filho com outro homem !

_ E como eu saberia disso ? Você nunca me disse nada ! Aliás, ficou dizendo que poderia ter um bebê do Fisher ! Seu estagiário mais maluco !

Ela baixou os olhos. Sabia que ele estava certo. Ele não tinha como adivinhar seus sentimentos, ainda mais se, até mesmo para ela, eles pareciam confusos e fora de controle. Booth soltou um suspiro. O que diabos ele estava fazendo, ele pensou. Não tinha vindo até ali com a intenção de brigar com ela.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou pelas costas, sentindo-a estremecer contra ele. Booth ficou chocado ao ouvir um soluço. Ela estava chorando ! Ele se sentiu miserável. Booth a virou de frente para ele.

_ Por favor, Bones ! Não ! – ele a apertou contra si. – Não chore ! Por favor...

Temperance o abraçou com força e fechou os olhos, até se acalmar. Booth percebeu quando ela parou de chorar, mas não se mexeu. Era muito bom estar abraçado a ela. Depois de algum tempo, ela afastou o rosto do peito dele. Ela levantou a mão e traçou o contorno do rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, parando na boca.

_ Como vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo sem olhar pra você, sem ouvir sua voz, sem sentir seu toque ? – ela sussurrou baixinho, como que para si mesma.

_ É simples. – ele sussurrou de volta. - Fique, comigo...

Ela não respondeu, ao invés disso ergueu os lábios, beijando-o, pegando-o de surpresa. Booth logo reagiu, suas mãos subiram da cintura para a nuca dela, mantendo-a perto para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Sua língua se insinuou por entre os lábios macios, que imediatamente se abriram para ele.

O beijo foi selvagem, erótico. Temperance sentiu um arrepio de prazer quando ele segurou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, o sugou devagar e depois penetrou sua boca com a língua quente. Booth a beijava com desespero, como nunca havia beijado mulher nenhuma antes.

Uma excitação violenta se apossou dos dois. Booth a apertou contra si, e ela sentiu o membro ereto contra ela, fazendo-a gemer contra a boca dele. Ele soltou sua boca, para poder respirar e depois beijou e mordeu seu pescoço.

_ Eu quero você, Bones ! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e depois a circundando com a língua.

Temperance sentiu uma onda de excitação passar por seu corpo. Como ela podia dizer não, se todo o seu corpo implorava para que ela dissesse sim ? Booth acariciou as laterais de seu corpo, antes de tocar um dos seios por cima da blusa. Ela fechou os olhos. Definitivamente ela não podia dizer não.

Ela o beijou na boca novamente e o puxou em direção a seu quarto. Depois de fechar a porta atrás de si ela voltou para os braços dele. Ambos pareciam possuídos por uma urgência, que o faziam retirar as peças de roupa com pressa. Booth quase arrancou todos os botões da camisa dela, ao puxá-la com força. Ela o arranhou quando desabotoou sua calça, retirando-a depressa, para que pudesse vê-lo por inteiro, mais uma vez.

_**Madrugada...**_

Temperance acordou desorientada. Por um minuto achando que se encontrava no avião. Mas aos poucos sua mente foi registrando as coisas, ela sentia o peso de um braço em sua cintura, um corpo quente colado as suas costas, e uma respiração morna em seu pescoço.

Ela fechou os olhos, sua mente se lembrando do sexo selvagem e incrível vivido há poucas horas. Os dois haviam se mostrado insaciáveis, se amando três vezes seguidas, antes de caírem exaustos na cama. Um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu em seu rosto, mas logo foi substituído pela tristeza de sua partida. Temperance olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, faltava menos de duas horas para seu vôo.

Ela se desvencilhou devagar do abraço dele e escorregou para fora da cama. Pensou em acordá-lo, mas não queria ter que enfrentar a mágoa dele ao vê-la partir. Temperance se vestiu e se aproximou da cama, observando o rosto bonito totalmente relaxado, o corpo bem feito escondido parcialmente pelos lençóis. Ela pousou um beijo nos lábios dele. Partir assim o magoaria também, mas ela esperava que ele perdoasse sua fraqueza, mais uma vez.

Ela saiu do apartamento e instruiu o porteiro a entregar um bilhete a ele. Depois ela seguiu para o aeroporto.

_**Seis meses depois...**_

_ Sargento Seeley Booth. – ele atendeu distraído.

_ Booth, é a Cam.

_ Hei, quanto tempo, hein ? Como anda minha amiga ?

_ Atolada em trabalho, desde o sumiço da minha equipe, mas, o que posso fazer ? Eu fiquei sabendo ontem da sua volta, Booth. – ela suspirou do outro lado da linha e ficou em silêncio.

_ Você não me ligou para falar só isso, certo ? O que foi ? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Cam ?

_ A Brennan está voltando, Booth.

Ele se levantou da cadeira.

_ O que ?

_ Ela está no avião, voltando pra casa, Booth. Achei que gostaria de saber...

_ Mas ainda faltam seis meses ! O que aconteceu, Cam ?

_ Não sei, ela não entrou em detalhes, apenas me perguntou se poderia ter seu emprego de volta. E é claro que eu disse sim ! – ele ouviu o barulho de papéis. – Aqui está, ela vai chegar hoje, no vôo 201, às 23:00 horas.

_ Ok, obrigado por me avisar, Cam !

Booth desligou o telefone com as mãos trêmulas. Seis meses, seis meses desde que ela saíra sorrateiramente de sua vida, deixando-o despedaçado. Ele respirou fundo e se sentou novamente. Pegou o telefone e ligou para seu superior.

Temperance esperava pacientemente por sua mala. A esteira corria devagar, o burburinho das pessoas se acotovelando para tentar chegar na frente a distraiu e ela não notou quando um homem fardado parou ao seu lado, assustando-a.

_ Bones ?

Booth olhava para ela, chocado. Ela estava ainda mais linda, com um corte de cabelo novo, a pele bronzeada, o que realçava ainda mais os olhos azuis,.... e uma barriga de pelo menos 5 meses de gravidez. Temperance sorriu. Como sentira falta dele. Depois de muito tempo de um silêncio constrangedor, ela finalmente falou.

_ Mudança de planos, Booth. – ela passou a mão na barriga. – Nos esquecemos de usar proteção...

Ele a abraçou com força. Temperance retribuiu ao abraço, feliz por ele não parecer nem um pouco zangado com ela. Ele sorriu, acariciando a barriga levemente volumosa.

– Senti tanto sua falta, Bones ! Você não faz idéia... E agora você me aparece com essa novidade !

_ Eu não esperava por isso, Booth ! Depois de duas semanas me sentindo péssima, Dayse me convenceu a ir ao médico do Vilarejo. Eu confesso que fiquei surpresa. Eles me ofereceram um aborto, mas eu recusei. Jamais faria uma coisa dessas !

Booth a beijou.

_ Eu te amo tanto ! – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

_ Eu sei. E eu vou fazer de tudo para merecer esse amor, Booth ! – ela o beijou novamente. – Eu também senti sua falta, todos os dias ! Sinto muito. Por tudo o que eu já te fiz sofrer. Eu sinto muito mesmo ! – uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

_ Apenas não fuja, ok ? – ele pediu, enxugando a lágrima com o dedo. – Juntos nós podemos resolver as coisas, certo ?

_ Certo. – ela concordou com um sorriso, completamente esquecida de sua mala na esteira.

**FIM**


End file.
